


With You At My Side

by smuttyscribbles



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Father Luke, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, older Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyscribbles/pseuds/smuttyscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being married with young twins doesn't really give you and Luke a lot of time to yourself, so taking advantage of the boys being glued to cartoons is a must.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With You At My Side

Squealing peals of laughter catch your attention as soon as you walk through the front door after a day of work. The kind of laughter that makes your chest ache with happiness, your mouth splitting into a huge grin as the breathless begging for mercy rises between each gasp of breath. You drop your bag and close the door quietly so you can creep up on the events taking place in the lounge without anyone noticing. Peering around the door frame, you bite your lip to contain your smile. Luke is kneeling over Sebastian, his fingers wriggling against the toddler’s chubby sides as he tickles him, making your son’s face scrunch up and his little feet kick out.

“What’s the magic phrase?” Luke chuckles, the ski-jump nose he’s passed onto your children wrinkled in exactly the same way. Isaac is standing at Luke’s side, patting his daddy’s shoulder as he tries to take the attention away from his twin brother.

“Me dada.” He bounces, the mop of blonde curls on his head falling into his eyes. “Me go.”

“Seb has to say the magic phrase first.” Luke beams, the giggles and squeaks making his chest jump with laughter. You press your cheek against the frame, shoving down the urge to make a squeak of your own at just how cute they are. Your beautiful boys.

“L-l-lub…you…dada.” Sebastian hiccups, his hands gripping Luke’s wrists, trying to push them away.

“Yay! Good boy.” Luke praises as he stops tickling his son, bending down to drop loud smooching kisses all over the boy’s face. “Love you too, darling.” He grabs Seb under the arms and pulls him up to his feet before ruffling his hair.

Both boy’s look exactly like a four year old Luke; long legs and angelic faces, with the blonde hair and bright blue eyes that you love so much. You don’t know how it was possible for them to look like him so much, but you still saw yourself in the curve of their mouths and the tone of their skin. You step into the room just as Luke reaches towards Isaac to begin the next round of tickling that will no doubt be the second of many now he’s got them going.

“Mummy!” Sebastian yells, throwing his arms up as he runs at you, “Mummy’s home.”

“Hey there little guy.” You giggle, grabbing him and swinging him up onto your hip, smothering his face in as many kisses as Luke had.

“Mummy dada’s tickling us.” Isaac grins, his squishy cheeks flushed with excitement.

Luke’s gaze shoots towards you and he gasps theatrically for the boy’s sake as he picks Isaac up and stands. “Our best girl is home.” He says, straightening to full height. “Time for mummy kisses.”

Isaac is making grabby hands at you as Luke brings him over and you have to lean in to kiss his rosebud mouth, making loud ‘mwah’ noises each time. “How are my little boy’s, hm?” you ask as Seb rests his head on your shoulder and yawns into your shirt. “Sleepy?”

“They’re all good. We’ve had a great day haven’t we? Tell Mummy what we’ve been doing.” Luke urges, reaching out to grip your waist as he looks at his sons, hoping they’ll decide to answer and not get distracted by something else. “Who did we see?”

“Nana and grandpa.” Isaac throws his arms into the air, his enthusiasm almost making him smack Luke in the eye. “Den we coloured and play wid da puppy.”

“Maccy cheese.” Is all Seb mumbles, obviously knackered after his torment.

“Did nana make you mac and cheese for lunch?” You ask, smoothing your hand over his hair and kissing his forehead, “That sounds yummy.” You look over at Luke, smiling softly, “And how’s my big boy?”

Wagging his eyebrows, Luke leans in to press a lingering kiss to your lips, his hand lifting to the back of your neck, “Even bigger now I’ve seen you.” He murmurs quietly, kissing your smile afterwards. “I missed you today.”

“Missed you too, I wanted to come home and play with you guys all day.” You walk over to the couch and set Sebastian down, Luke copying you and sitting Isaac beside him. “How about daddy gets you some juice and you two can watch some cartoons while we make dinner.” You suggest. With any luck they’ll be happy with that.

They both nod as Luke turns the TV over to SpongeBob before following you into the kitchen and filling two sippy cups with weak orange squash, he disappears to give them to the boy’s before coming back and taking the knife you’re using to chop courgettes out of your hand, setting it flat on the counter before he grips your hips and turns you around. His body is tight against yours, his leg slipping between your thighs; making you glad your skirt is loose enough to allow that. He cups your jaw and tilts your head up, his lips sealing over your own as he kisses you as though he hasn’t seen you in weeks rather than hours. The hard line of his piercing brings up memories of all the kisses you’ve shared over the years and your cheeks flush with arousal when he captures your bottom lip between his teeth and tugs before letting it snap back, the one move he knows you can’t resist.

You moan quietly, your hands gripping the blue plaid shirt he’s wearing as you struggle to choose between pulling him closer or pushing him away so you can finish dinner. “What are you doing?”

“Kissing my wife.” He shrugs his huge shoulders and twines his fingers into your hair, using his grip on your locks to angle your head back so he can lick into your mouth. “I’ve missed this. It’s been a while.”

He’s right, it has, at least two weeks since you last had sex and that was a fifteen minute fumble for release. You love any sex with him of course, but you miss the longer sessions you managed before the boys learnt to walk, and subsequently walk straight into your bedroom at the most inopportune times. You’d managed time for a blowjob about six days ago but nothing else except chaste, passing kisses and sleepy cuddles.

“I know.” You murmur between kisses as you run your hands up his broad chest, feeling the lean muscle beneath his shirt. “I’m sorry.”

He groans, your lips separating with a wet smack. You can hear the dull sound of SpongeBob in the background and the murmur of the boys talking nonsense to each other. “Don’t apologise, it’s not your fault.” He says, “We’re adults now. Gotta do adult things that take up time and make us tired.” He pouts, lifting a shoulder. “Not tonight though, I purposely wore the boys out so we’ll have some time.”

You tuck your face into his neck, chuckling breathlessly against his neck. “Planned this all along, huh?”

“Oh yeah.” He wraps his arms around you, hugging you close. “You can’t imagine how desperate I am to feel you. To taste you.” He whispers, his breath a hot rush against your ear. You inhale the smell of his cologne. The spicy, musky stuff that you buy him mainly because you like it and you’re sure he wears it just for that reason too. It’s a comfort to you, so much so that he makes sure to leave a bottle here while he tours because he knows without asking that you spray it on his pillow before you go to bed.

Taking a deep breath, you pull back and look up at him, pushing onto your tiptoes to peck his lips. “Let’s get dinner ready and have an early night then.” You decide, pushing him back so you can get the vegetables done. “Cook the chicken”

The two of you get dinner on the table pretty quickly and the boys are more than happy to eat calmly, the fact that they’re pretty quiet and only talking when prompted is a sign that Luke’s plan to exhaust them has definitely worked. You bathe them and tuck them into bed half an hour early but they still demand that you and Luke read them a bedtime story, taking on the voice of different characters and acting out the scenes. After that little excitement, you’re surprised they’re sparko when you peak around the door ten minutes after you’ve left them.

Luke pushes you up against the wall as soon as you walk into the bedroom after your shower, ripping your towel away from your body in one yank. His hands and mouth are everywhere. Lips on your own, travelling roughly down your neck to suck and bite, his tongue flicking against every weak spot while his fingers skirt up your sides and down over your bare ass, groping and spreading and tapping. When Luke’s worked up, he’s frantic and rough; the opposite of his usual demeanour and it makes your knees weak when he pulls on your hair and growls into your mouth.

“Fuck. I need you.” He groans, cupping both of your breasts and squeezing, his thumb and finger pinching your nipples before he ducks his head to take one into his mouth. He suckles and teases with his tongue, flicking the bud until his hard before scraping his teeth over it.

Your moans are louder than you’d expected them to be and you have to bite your lip to lower the volume, not wanting the moment to be interrupted because of you. You fist your hand in his quiff, pressing into his mouth as the sensation on your nipple sends tingles of pleasure down your spine. He swaps to the other breast, not taking his mouth from you as he walks you backwards towards the bed and pushes you down. You bounce unceremoniously on the mattress as he stands up and strips as quickly as he can. Even at twenty-seven he’s wearing skinny jeans that take extra wiggling to get out of, but it still makes you giggle into the back of your hand so you’d never suggest he wear something looser.

“Beautiful.” He grins, his gaze roaming your bare body. The front of his boxers are tented, his cock straining against the material and a wet mark forming by the tip. You think he’ll wait to take them off but apparently he can’t. He pushes his underwear down so quickly that his cock bounces, the bead of pre-come on the tip dripping onto the floor. Your mouth immediately waters, desperate for a taste, but Luke has other ideas and sinks to his knees as his palms spread your legs wide.

He nuzzles in against you with a groan, his nose rubbing against your clit as he gives little licks against your entrance, tasting the juices welling up there. He swears under his breath, shaking his head so his mouth rubs over your entire pussy before his lips latch onto your clit and his tongue strokes over it in tight, firm movements. He licks into you and over you, burying his face into your cunt until you’re quivering and grasping at the sheets, your back arched so much you’re sure your spine will snap soon.

He doesn’t let you come though, “Going to be in you when you do.” Is what he says when you beg and plead, your head thrashing against the covers and your hips jerking from the mattress. When you can’t take any more, his slick lips make their way up your body until he can kiss you again, licking the taste of you into your mouth.

“L-luke…fuck baby. Please. Please fuck me.” You whimper as he grabs your ankles, lifting your legs until the backs of your knees are resting on his shoulders and he’s folding you practically in half.

“I will, love.” He grunts, nudging the tip of his cock against your entrance and pushing into you, taking it slow to revel in the feel of your hot pussy fluttering around his dick. “I am, see. Taking me so fucking well. You’re made me for me aren’t you? This pussy is mine.” He moans. He’s quiet about it, since he’s never quite worked himself out of that shy stage when it comes to saying the things on his mind during sex, but it still makes you moan even louder.

There’s a moment when he finally bottoms out - rolling his hips tightly as he looks down at you from between your knees, his eyes holding yours – in which something silent and wholehearted is passed between you. There hasn’t been a moment that you’ve doubted your love for him, or that it’s wavered even a little, and when he’s deep inside of you and looking at you like this, you just know he feels the same way.

Then his hips are pulling back, his cock dragging over every pleasurable spot, before he jerks forward again and he’s fucking you at a speed that makes your vision blur and your pussy ache blissfully. You’re dripping between your cheeks as his balls slap against your ass and every time he gets deep and grinds, his pelvis rubs firmly over your clit, sparking up fireworks of pleasure that makes your toes curl. Your nails scratch over his pale arms and back, leaving thin red welts that make him shudder and groan.

When you come, it’s the kind of long awaited orgasm that blacks out your vision and makes your thighs shake violently. Your hips buck beneath him so hard he has to plunge balls deep and use his weight to pin them to the bed, your writhing setting off his own climax. He groans lowly, his teeth biting into the flesh of his bottom lip and his nose scrunching up. He’s so gorgeous that the sight of him coming makes your body ripple with aftershocks.

“Oh holy shit.” He moans a few minutes later, rolling off of you as his pants to catch his breath. Pins and needles flare in your legs as you set them down but you don’t care. You’re sweaty and satisfied and that’s enough.

“We made it.” You giggle, wiping the back of your hand over your damp forehead, “No interruptions. You’re looking after them much more often.”

“Agreed.” Luke sighs happily and you can’t help but look over, watching as his wet cock softens between his thighs. “You’ve got tomorrow off, so we’ll execute the plan together. It’ll be easier with you at my side.” He looks over at you, giving you one of the best smiles you’ve ever seen, “Just as everything is.”


End file.
